A Broken Tomorrow
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Usagi belongs to a private organization, one that is now under the threat of the Gundam Pilots. When she least expects it, Usagi is sent into the School of Pacifism on a stealth mission. She is expected to know their every move... Without being noticed.
1. Someday

          "What happened to the assistant that was hired as your aid?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't much help, so I got rid of him. He's probably off crying somewhere. Horrible whiner, he is."

The man seated opposite of her heaved a sigh. Her casualness both stunned and exhausted him. "Sometimes I don't get you. Women have always perplexed me, but you're a lot worse."

"Glad to hear I'm such a pain," she replied, grinning. "It's been a pleasure."

"Getting off the subject… How did the mission go? Did everything fall through as planned? I wasn't expecting your return until at least five weeks."

She leaned back in her chair, popping the bubble of gum she had blown with her index finger. "You know me, Kaoru; I always like having a head start. Speaking of which, have you received my next assignment?"

"Well, to start off, I'd like you to spit that gum out. It's disgusting and quite distracting." Kaoru adjusted his glasses. "And _please use the trash can this time. I'd rather not have it wedged between my paperwork this time."_

Usagi rolled her eyes, spitting the gum into the basket he held out. "It's not like I _meant_ to do that… I thought it was being recycled."

Kaoru thumbed through one of his folders, brows furrowed. "I know it was in here somewhere… Haru-san handed to me this afternoon- Ah! Here it is!"

She took the stack of papers from him. Curious, she flipped through the pile. "But… What have I got to do with the Gundams? This doesn't make sense…"

"Plenty," the youthful scientist replied, linking his fingers. He smiled slightly. "Think of it more as a stealth mission… You need to make sure they don't get out of your sight at any time…"

"That's far too amateur! Why not send one of the lower-class soldiers in to be their little guide? I don't have the time or the patience to be their babysitter."

Kaoru drummed his fingers across the desk. His smile broadened. "Ah, yes, but you have underestimated the situation… You are to stay completely from their sight, and they must remain unaware of our organization. We try to keep everything secret from the public… Now, you must not tell them anything about yourself. Your first name is the only information you are to give out, nothing more… It's not a difficult task. Just watch their moves."

"Stealthy," she repeated, folding her arms over her chest. "I hate not being noticed. Besides, it's boring watching a bunch of men… How revolting…"

"I'll pretend I didn't take offense in that... Now, go pack any necessaries. You'll be attending a boarding school of Pacifism with them… But remember to watch carefully. Contact me whenever needed."

          "**_Kaoru_**! You expect me to be stealthy in a _skirt_?! Consider the fact that it only covers half my thigh! I'm here to keep out of sight, not to make them have nosebleeds!" Usagi stamped a foot against the ground. She moved her mouth closer to the small microphone. "Do you even hear me?! **Kaoru**-**idiot**!"

"Crystal, dear, crystal…" His voice buzzed snugly in her ear through a small headpiece. "Perhaps I should clarify that you are now in a _Pacifist_ boarding school… You are indeed expected to show proper etiquette. Get used to acting like a real woman."

She narrowed her eyes, perfectly aware that he could not see her face. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean? I _am_ a real woman! More woman than you could ever be!"

"That's not a very good argument, you know…" He paused. "But you'll have to cool down that temper of yours. Those boys will surely be on to you soon enough… Prying you with questions and what not. But you must _never_ answer. Is that clear?"

"Sure, sure… I suppose it's just one of the drawbacks I'll have to endure…" She tugged at one of the corners of her skirt, scowling bitterly.

"Good luck on your first day. Make sure you play innocent… You're just a cute, bubbly girl working for an education. And you _will_ be kind."

"In other words, I'll have to act like an oblivious air-head." Usagi let out a sigh, collapsing back onto her cot. "I don't know, Kaoru… This is all awkward. I've never been around… normal people."

"I suggesting feminist lessons to the commander, but he turned the idea down. Just do your best… Keep your temper down… No gum."

          "There's a new student, did you hear? I saw her… The rest of the girls aren't any contest compared to her… Not even Relena!"

"Well, that's a given," Duo replied, reclining casually back into his chair. He began to twirl a pencil around his fingers. "Speak of the devil… Here she comes."

The door began to open, and Relena sauntered into the classroom. She stopped in the middle, brushed her hair to the side, and finally looked up. "Thank you for attending. Many of you already know, but there has been a new student attending our classes… I'd like you to welcome her kindly." Her eyes settled on the open door. "You may present yourself, miss."

A girl emerged, her footfalls stern yet refined. She moved in almost a marching fashion. Her head remained bent until she was standing at Relena's side. Slowly, flawlessly, she lifted her head.

Duo dropped his pencil. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings curiously. She met the eyes of her classmates briefly, their sudden outburst of whispers not bothering her in the slightest. When the room was silent once again, she brought her hand up in a salute. "Greetings. I am grateful to be attending these classes." And as if absently remembering, she smiled. "Oh, and… my name is Usagi."

Even as alien as she seemed, she had a sort of gracefulness to the way she presented herself. She stood perfectly still, even as Relena began to find her a seat.

"Ah… You may sit in front of Wufei and Quatre, over there." She directed her finger to the empty seat, nodding with encouragement. "It's nice to have you with us, Usagi."

Blond hair swept to the side as the girl turned on her heel to face her. She bowed slightly at the waist. "Understood, Miss. Thank you."

Every eye followed her as Usagi retreated to the mid-section of the classroom. She bobbed her head in greeting towards Quatre, and then Wufei.

The moment she had settled into her seat, Relena began the lesson.

          "So, how was your first day? Enlighten me."

"Well. I'm officially going to kill you when this is over. Do you realize the danger you're in with me at this point, Kaoru?" Usagi tapped the microphone with her finger. She narrowed her eyes. "Picture this; I spent most of the day picturing the Peacecraft-girl being hit with random objects. How does _that_ sound?"

"Sounds fun to me," he replied. "I just hope you're giving off the right impression. Wouldn't want suspicion from the Gundam Pilots…"

"This has got to be a massive joke… You'd think that one pilot was gay with the way he goes on about how awful it is to have a female seated in front of him… The other one simply turns red at a simple glance… Gods, it's a nightmare! I hate you, Kaoru! I hate you! _I hate you_!"

"Just doing my job." He chuckled. "Speaking of jobs, have you found any useful information? Anything I should know?"

She lowered her voice. "Yuy-san has a laptop. I'm sure you already know about his expertise in hacking files. What should I do?"

"A laptop?! Damned enchased technology…" He paused. "Try to get it away from him. It won't be easy, but you must try your hardest. If you can't, just stick a tracking device on it. I can take it from there."

"Anything else?"

"No. Find that laptop as soon as possible. Report back to me as soon as this is accomplished… And I forbid throwing any 'random objects' at the teacher."

          '_Lunchtime.__ Perfect._' Usagi slid against the wall, her movements performed carefully and silently. She paused at the doorway to where Heero dwelled. Smiling in satisfaction, she walked straight into the room.

"This is not your room. Get out." He didn't even look up from his typing.

"Oh, hello. You must be Heero Yuy. I'm sorry, is this your room? I didn't mean to invade… What are you doing? What's that thing?" She made sure her questions were asked at an irritatingly fast pace.

"A laptop." His answer was a grunt. "Now get out."

"It looks too interesting; I can't leave just yet," she whined. Her nails tapped impatiently against the top of the screen. "Can I see it? _Please_?"

"No."

'_Stubborn jerk._' She bit her cheek. "Can't I just hold it for a few seconds? I promise I won't drop it… I just want to see it! Let me see!"

"No."

Her intolerance was getting the best of her; she knew it. "Well, how about I challenge you to something, and if I win, I can have it for a while? Or is that too hard?"

"No."

"Stop saying that! Why won't you look at me when I speak to you? Why won't you communicate like a regular human being?" She was mad. And she accepted it.

"Get out. This isn't your area."

Usagi kicked herself inwardly. It was time to take the innocent approach once again. "Why are you being mean to me? Do you… Do you hate me?" Her voice was a whimper.

Finally, his eyes met hers. Sharply, almost in anger, he looked at her. "Get out of this room. You will regret it if you are uncooperative."

"Ha!" She dove, and the laptop was taken promptly from his lap. He, however, was just as fast, and a gun was to her temple before she could run.

"Give it to me. Or you will die."

Usagi smiled a mysterious smile, regardless of her disadvantage. "It seems you are more then just a boy with a portable computer. You are also carrying a weapon in this school of Pacifism, are you not? Why ever would you need one?"

"My own reasons."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but turned her head as a figure strolled casually into the room. Usagi immediately recognized the boy as Duo Maxwell, pilot of one of the Gundams. His mouth dropped at the display. "What the hell is going on here? Heero?"

"Take the laptop from her. Now."

Duo approached hesitantly, his eyes fixed on her slightly amused ones. "I wouldn't advise messing with his precious computer… You're lucky he didn't throw you out the window for putting fingerprints all over it."

"Oh, is that so?" She stared inquisitively at Heero; innocent. "You could have told me that, you know. I didn't know it bothered you in such a manner!" With a small giggle, she handed the small laptop to him. "I'll be going now! I'm sorry!"

"Odd girl," Duo muttered. And before he could breathe another word, she had disappeared.

          "Well? Were you successful or not?"

"It looks like it's up to your skills to track his computer and cleanse the system from there… That damned American pilot got in the way… I never stood a chance."

"Well… what did you expect? He's not going to simply present it to you as if you were a Goddess! When I say retrieve it from him, I mean _take_ it from him."

"I _know_ that, you pompous jerk!" Usagi studied her reflection in the window. As she put her hand to the glass, it felt warm. "But… I suppose I'll just have to try harder…"

Bells sounded from all around. She cursed. "That was the shortest lunchtime ever! What kind of sad lives do these Pacifist-lovers live?! I'll have to leave you at that, Kaoru-san."

"Never mind, Usagi, just get to classes. I'll see what I can do about that computer of his… Enjoy yourself, alright? And that's an order."

"_Enjoy myself_? _Here_?" She wrinkled her nose. "You've got to be kidding me… But I think I'll have a little fun in Basketball... At least these people know how to play sports."

"See? It's not so bad after all! Go out there and sweat! Break a leg!"

"That's not funny."

          "I challenge you to a one-on-one, Miss Peacecraft. Do you accept?"

Relena studied the new girl's cheerful expression with a slight frown. "Usagi-san, this is your first time in Physical Education. Perhaps you should watch?"

"No, no, please!" Usagi tugged at Relena's sleeve, her voice whining. "If I may have the honor, I would like to play a little game against the Princess of Pacifism. I think it would be fun! Please?"

"Oh… If it is your wish, I suppose that would be acceptable."

"That's great!" She tossed her ball into the air, smiling. "Begin!"

"Right!" Relena brought her hand up quickly, the ball inches from her fingers. She strained slightly, and at the precise moment her fingertips came in contact with the rubbery material, Usagi brought her hand up and was quick to put the ball into the net.

"You-you're quite fast," Relena said, her eyes wide.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss Peacecraft. Shall we try once more?"

          "Ne… When is the class going to start?" Duo ran his fingers through his bangs. "I can't believe it takes this long for a little one-on-one to end…"

"They've been replaying over and over," Quatre agreed. His eyes were on Usagi. "But I can't figure out how she can score on Relena with such ease… She doesn't even look tired."

"She's too fast for her," Trowa replied, his voice low. "She cannot predict such rapid movements."

"Oi! Why don't you try playing against me, eh?" Duo stood up, his lips twisted into a broad grin. "I'm not as slow as the Princess!"

Usagi turned abruptly on her heel, facing him. "You? Maxwell-san?" She looked from him to Relena, and then nodded. "Miss Peacecraft can take over the class for now. Let's play."

          "The score is fifteen to zero. Would you like to play once more?" Usagi beamed. "I'd say you're slower then the Princess, actually."

"Shut up," Duo said, panting. He rested his hands against his knees. "I don't want to play again. You make basketball seem like Military Camp…"

"Do I?" She blinked. "I didn't think I was that good!"

He stood upright once again. "Yes, well… You don't have to act all cocky. You just got lucky. Next time I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Is that so? Think what you will…" Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Until then, I'm looking forward to our next match…"

**Authors Comments: **There's one chapter done… I kind of rushed through this one. I think I'll take it a little slower with the next chapter… Please review and send any questions or comments and I will answer! Thank you!

**ChibiBear Check!: **It's almost like Usagi has a split personality… Her true self is wrathful and obnoxious, but she's expected to act ladylike! I love the way this is going. A lot. I like seeing her trying to keep her temper low. And I must say, I love Kaoru. Heehee.


	2. Best Impression

          "Can you believe that woman? She doesn't even give Heero room to breathe! How are we supposed to go on with Relena listening to every word that comes out of our mouths?"

Usagi flattened her ear against the door to the men's bathroom door, listening intently. Entering a bathroom all at once meant either a bizarre coincidence, or an attempt to have a private discussion. '_They've got more than the Peacecraft to worry about…_'

"Duo-san, I think Relena-san is only trying her best to keep our minds on pacifism. She wants peaceful attitudes in her school."

Usagi rolled her eyes. Typical.

"I know, I know… But it's still annoying!" A pause. "Hey, I'm starving! Let's go eat some ice cream! _Please_? I'm craving it! It'd be a good chance to get away from Miss obsessed-with-Heero, too…"

"Maxwell, you idiot. If we appear in public, anyone could be waiting. There are spies around every corner. We're safer in here."

"Oh? Is Wu-fie scared?"

"I am _not_ scared!"

"Well then, it's settled! We're eating out!"

          "Ice cream shop?"

Usagi smiled broadly, bobbing her head. "Oh, yes, Miss Relena! Please join me? Surely you are able to take a short break from your daily plans. I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Is that so?" Relena blinked slowly, considering the suggestion. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a short stop… I shall join you, then."

"Oh? I'm so happy!" Usagi began to wave her arms about excitedly. "You'll see, Miss Relena! Ice cream is the best thing in the world!"

Relena's smile seemed to be forced. "Usagi-san, I have tried ice cream before… Pacifists aren't against eating these kinds of foods, after all."

Usagi hunched her shoulders. It took most of her strength to restrain herself from snapping back at the Pacifist Princess. She even had the nerve to speak to her as if she were some child.

Relena, oblivious of Usagi's frustration, placed a light pink sun hat atop her head and turned abruptly to face her. "Well, shall we be going?"

Usagi's nails were digging into the sensitivity of her palm, nearly breaking the skin. She shook herself, meeting the Princess's eyes with a smile. "Ah, let's hurry! I'm going to change! I'll meet you outside!"

"Oh, wait!"

As she retreated from Relena's headquarters, Usagi placed one of her hands against her mouth, snickering to herself. "A pink hat! Well, let's see if Kaoru packed me anything to compete with _that_."

          "Relena-sama! I'm ready to go now!"

Relena turned her head as Usagi scrambled hurriedly down the steps of the school. She gave a curt nod of greeting, absently regarding the girl's change of appearance.

Usagi screeched to a halt at her side, smiling more cheerfully than ever. Her hair was now tied back in two identical pigtails, ribbons of pink and purple adding extra attention towards her golden locks.

She had been wearing her uniform only moments ago. Now, in its place, she wore a thin white summer dress; frilly and lacy in every possible way. It was amazing how quickly the girl had been able to change.

Usagi giggled, spinning childishly on her heel. The dress seemed to be weightless as it floated delicately at the slightest movement. "So? Do you like it, Relena-sama?"

"Oh. Please, call me Relena… It's a very pretty dress indeed."

Usagi grinned, taking a second to imagine the look on Kaoru's face if he could see her. The fact he had packed it had surprised her. It had been years since the last time she had ever even _considered_ putting such an outfit on. Her feet ached from the sandals already.

"Shall we go now?" Relena's tone seemed uneasy. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Usagi nodded her head. It was a sacrifice, taking the woman along, but it _did_ exclude her from any accusation of suspicious behavior. She was only getting a bite to eat with the Princess, right?

"We can take my limousine," Relena announced, pointing towards the parking lot. "The driver should be waiting for our arrival."

Usagi followed Relena's gaze curiously. Her eyes widened. Relena owned a _pink_ limousine? Catching her breath, she sighed inwardly. There was no way she'd even _attempt_ to compare with that monstrosity.

As Relena began to lead her towards the car, Usagi sent her a glare. The Princess had won this time. Next time, she wouldn't be as lucky.

          "Ice cream, ice cream!"

Relena waved one of her hands pleadingly towards Usagi. "Please, calm yourself. Some of these people may feel threatened by your behavior." She looked around. "Excuse me. I must use the Restroom." 

"Calm yourself," Usagi mimicked as the woman retreated, licking her ice cream violently. "Mustn't threaten the people, am I correct? Feh! Like hell I'll calm myself! The only way these people could feel threatened is by _you_ waltzing around with that _stupid_ hat!"

"Having an exciting conversation with yourself? Mind if I join in?"

_What kind of stupid pick-up line was that_? Usagi, annoyed, snapped her head to the side. Her look of irritation was quickly replaced by an expression of innocence. "Why, hello, Maxwell-san. I'm just waiting for Relena-san."

He raised an eyebrow. The new girl seemed a little anxious. "You're here with Relena? What for?"

Usagi held up her cone of chocolate ice cream, giggling. "Ice cream, of course! It's my favorite food, so I asked Relena-san to join me!"

"Is that so?" He cocked his head to the side. "At the same time as us?"

Usagi jumped, nearly losing grip of her ice cream. "Ah! Well, that's-"

"Hah! I knew it!" Duo thrust his finger reproachfully towards her. "She's planted secret cameras everywhere so she can follow us around! Isn't that right?! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Eh? Secret cameras?" She blinked, surprised. "Ah! I mean… N-no! It must be a simple coincidence! I don't think Relena-san would try to invade anyone's privacy…"

"That's what you think." Duo nodded his head as if to agree with himself. "You see…" He reached out, taking the ice cream cone from Usagi's fingers. He pointed to it. "Imagine this was Heero."

She leaned in closer, her eyebrows knitted together in absorption. "Yuy-san? I see, I see. The ice cream represents Yuy-san…"

"Correct. Next, pretend _I_ am Relena." He pointed to himself, smirking. "Now, watch carefully."

Usagi nodded, the look of concentration never leaving her features. Her lips remained slightly agape as she licked them, staring up at him inquisitively. "And then?"

He coughed, altering his voice into an almost unbearably high pitch. "Oh, Heero! Come out wherever you are! War is not good! Would you care for some tea and crumpets! _Blah_!"

She had to admit, he did a better imitation of the Princess than she had done. "Oh, so she obsesses over him. I suppose that would get a little upsetting…" She lowered her head. "I didn't know about that. Do you think-"

As she looked up, Usagi stopped in the middle of her sentence. Instead, she let out a yelp. "Hey, hey! Maxwell-san, what are you doing?"

Duo forced the rest of the chocolate ice cream into his mouth, smiling in content. He chuckled, patting her head in reassurance. "And in the end, you see, Relena opened her big mouth and ate poor Heero. Isn't it tragic?"

"Ah! But…" Usagi squinted her eyes. "But that was mine! I wanted to eat it so badly!" She began to flail her arms about in a helpless attempt to hit the thief, squealing incomprehensible protests. 

"Duo-san? What seems to be the conflict here?" Relena looked from Duo to Usagi in question.

Usagi nudged Duo's side with her elbow, lips tightening. "Now you're in for it," she murmured, running fingers through her lengthy hair. She faced Relena, bowing her head with respect. "Relena-sama, this boy… He… He…"

Both Duo and Relena watched with disbelief as tears began to form in the girl's blue eyes. She shook her head. "Oh, it's just too awful, Relena-sama!"

One of Duo's eyes began to twitch. "Now, just wait a second-"

"He… stole my innocence!" She began to weep, hiding her face dramatically behind trembling hands. "Oh, oh, Relena-sama, I wish you would have been here to save me! How terrible…"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?! You little brat!" Duo grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Are you serious?!"

"Duo-san." Relena spoke with a neutral tone. "Please leave Usagi-san and I to ourselves. I request that you do not trouble us any longer."

He watched as Usagi lifted her head and punctually stuck her tongue out at him. "Serves you right, stealing _my_ ice cream. I make a good actress, ne?"

          "How on earth did Duo-san steal your innocence, Usagi-san?" Relena sat perfectly still, her eyes focused intently forwards.

Usagi licked the spoon from the newly ordered bowl of chocolate ice cream. She tilted her head to the side. "Um… He just did…"

Relena sighed. Strands of brown hair now stuck out in different directions, giving her a weary impression. The pink sun hat she had once worn was now being used as a fan.

Usagi fought the urge to reach over and stuff the hat down a blender. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders and directed her attention towards her bowl of ice cream.

"Why did you bring me here today, Tsukino-san? Is there a specific reason you can give me besides 'I just wanted to,' perhaps?"

"Well…" Usagi tapped her index finger lightly against her chin. "I intended us to become better friends, but… I also thought you'd like to see Heero-chan, ne?"

Suddenly the Princess's eyes became wider. Her pink hat fell from her hand and landed gracefully atop the table's surface. "W-what do you mean?"

Usagi cracked open one of her eyes, holding back a smile. "Oh? Do you think I haven't already figured it out? It's quite clever of me, actually."

The faintest trace of red tainted Relena's cheeks. She almost dipped her head to hide her embarrassment. Almost. "I… I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!"

"Really?" Usagi raised her spoon dramatically into the air. "_I_ happen to know you and Heero-chan are-"

Relena looked up, her face drained of color. "_Please_!"

"You two are not very big fans of ice cream!" She winked. "You needn't feel the need to hide such things. It's quite obvious both you and Heero-chan aren't very fond of ice cream."

"A-ah…" Relena sank back into the chair, exhaling loudly.

From the corner of her eye, she watched the table the Gundam pilots were seated at. As she had predicted, Heero had his laptop out in front of him, completely ignoring his surroundings. She tossed her spoon back onto the table. "I'll be back shortly."

          "She made it sound like I was some sort of pervert! That girl is more dangerous than she seems to be… I'm warning you."

Quatre brought the straw to his milkshake to his lips quietly, a smile playing his lips. "Perhaps there's more to this girl than meets the eye…"

"She asks too many questions," Heero said. It was difficult to comprehend his words as he typed. "And expects to many answers."

Wufei snorted. He kept his eyes shut in concentration. "I don't like the looks of this woman. She appears to be suspicious."

"You should never judge a book by its cover, Gentlemen. Doesn't the school teach you these things?"

The girl, ironically, seemed to appear out of nowhere. The smile she wore was the same as always: bright with optimism and yet shown in an almost mysterious manner. Colorful ribbons grazed her cheeks as a soft breeze filled in the silence between them.

Surprisingly, Trowa was the first to speak to her. "What are you doing here?"

Another gust of wind followed his question, tossing her golden hair in different directions. She brought her hand up, gently brushing the strands from her face. "So demanding…"

Duo acknowledged her haughtily, arms crossed; eyes accusing. "You shouldn't play so innocent, Missy. You know exactly what you did back there."

"Oh, that I was only playing…" Usagi giggled. "I apologize if such behavior threatened you… However, you did eat _my_ ice cream without requesting."

Wufei eyed Duo incredulously. "You never mentioned that part, Maxwell."

Duo scratched the back of his head, sheepish. "Heh, well, you see… As she put it, we were only having a little but of fun! No harm done!"

"Maxwell-chan seems to understand the situation." Usagi dipped her head. "To the rest of you, please accept my apology."

"Maxwell-_chan_?" Duo wrinkled his nose at the given title. "I'd prefer Duo, actually. Calling me by _that_ doesn't exactly suit me."

"Heero-chan, what is that?" She pointed to the laptop he held in his hands. "It looks strange. Have I seen it before? A la-"

"Laptop. Portable computer," Heero replied, turning his gaze from her. "I've already answered that question. No, you can't use it."

"Oh… Please? Just for a few seconds?"

His grip seemed to tighten on the device. Once again, he shook his head. "No. Do not ask me again."

The girl began to laugh softly. "Heero-chan, you're so funny when you're persistent like that! It almost reminds me of a strict mother…"

"Heero? A mother?" Duo grinned. "That's something I'd pay to see… or Wufei, come to think of it. Wufei in a dress…"

"That's _not_ the topic of discussion," Wufei snarled, his face reddening. "Stop daydreaming, Maxwell!"

"Daydreaming is fun," Usagi cut in, her hands clasped together. "I dream of being the perfect wife… And having the perfect house… And also…"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the perfect husband? Women are _so_ predictable…"

"It would be wonderful!" Her eyes lit up. She tilted her head towards Quatre, smiling ludicrously. "Don't you think so, Quatre-chan?"

He nearly choked on his milkshake as he met her inquiring gaze. "Y-yes! It would be wonderful for everything to be perfect…"

Usagi nodded, and once again fixed her eyes upon Heero. She leaned in slowly, trying to get a glance of the computer's screen. "Can I see it now, Heero-chan?"

"No."

"Now?" Her eyes were pleading. She moved in a little closer, her hands spread across the table's surface. "Why can't you trust me?"

When Heero didn't respond, the girl lowered her head. "I… I understand. I'm not wanted around, right? I must be distracting… I'm sorry. I should go."

Usagi turned to leave, her eyes hidden by a blanket of bangs. "I'll see you all in class. Maybe I can make it up to you, somehow."

          "Ah, Usagi-san, have you called to give me an earful of complaints once again? I'm listening."

"Kaoru, I think I have a plan." Usagi twirled a lock of hair between one of her fingers, a smile on her lips. "The Usagi they now know is a harmless klutz. I intend to make that clear."

"It sounds like a plan… Are you going to annoy them to death?"

"Honestly, Kaoru," she said. "You always assume my tactics will result in sudden death. I haven't got the mind of a cold-blooded assassin, you know."

The doctor laughed. "But pretty damn close."

**Author's Notes: **A note to everyone; I've decided to change Feedback Corner a little bit. I'm going to respond to people who have one or more of the following kinds of reviews: Strange beyond all reason, amusing, long, informative, supportive, or just simply one that I really want to respond to! Heh. I think I'll most likely end up responding to all of them… Anyways, I hope I get some feedback from this chapter that I can respond to!

**Feedback Corner, Chapter One:**

Bobbles: Usagi's different personality is something I've always wanted to try… I'm so used to seeing her with such an innocent, sweet attitude towards life… I'm just experimenting. I wanted her to see life through the eyes of a spy… Strange, but we'll see how things turn out!

Usagi Asia Maxwell: It's Asia-chan! I can't wait to see your stories updated, too. Just thought I should add that!

Dreamwinds: Ah, thank you for the compliment! Usagi's split personalities are strange… Personally, I like her as a sweet girl rather than how she acts as a spy.

Cheska: I'm not too sure about pairings at the moment… I'll have to wait until there's more interaction between Usagi and the boys… I'm glad you like Kaoru-san, too!

Mitsukai: I heard the reviewing window is down more often than usual… Strange.  Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Jupiter Angel: Pranks, eh? Heh. Sounds like fun. Thank you for the suggestion, too.

Fire Moomba: Thank you for your kind words… I hope someday I'll be able to read your fanfiction as well!

Oracle: Oh, believe me, Usagi is just warming up. XD

Kimura: Heh. Thank you so much! My biggest problem with writing is that I rush it… It's noticeable, too. _

**ChibiBear Check!: **Hehe. It brings me great joy to have my own review space! Kaoru-sama sounds like a bishounen; someone I'd worship! Maybe Deedlitsflame will do a fan art sometime, ne? ^_^ Ah, I love it when the women get to be the evil, secret keeping ones, Fun eh? I really dislike Relena, pink limo and all. Paint it black with flames I say! Great job on showing her strict ways. Overall, I really don't think you rushed it at all! I am eagerly (and impatiently) awaiting the next chapter!


End file.
